


Delayed departure

by Axiozera



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axiozera/pseuds/Axiozera
Summary: Delayed flights, what can be more boring? Not when you meet someone.
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Delayed departure

You were used to seeing this airport in a hassle, with thousands of passengers and staff running around. Gigantic terminal of Beijing Capital airport was a definition of human anthill. Today was no different except that yours and several other flights have been significantly delayed. For God knows how many hours you were just sitting in a random café drinking severely overpriced coffee and just looking at the airfield out of enormous terminal windows. Departing and arriving giant aircraft always fascinated you but look at them for so long and it becomes boring.

Some tables away from you there sat a girl. The building was packed with beautiful women and men but she stood out, being on a completely different level. Her gorgeous red hair flowed down her tender shoulders covered with an elegant blouse. Her wide jean shorts didn’t obstruct the view at her long legs and strong thighs. She was peacefully sipping on latte, listening to music and constantly checking out her phone. She probably sat here for just as long as you did, making you think she was also meant to go onto one of the very delayed flights. Speaking of flights, you throw a glance at a timetable, which wasn’t particularly merciful: your plane was still delayed with no ETA listed.

Apparently, the girl’s phone was drying and the nearest socket was near your table. You saw her grabbing few belongings and moving towards you with a faint smile.  
“Can I sit here? My phone ran out charge.” The girl probably did ask this just to seem polite, as she didn’t wait for your reply and took a seat near you, plugging the charger into a socket.  
“Yes, sure.” You reply anyway. “Are you also waiting for one of the delayed flights?”  
“I am.” Red-hair nods. “A flight to Seoul. What about you?”  
“What a coincidence,” you smile, “I’m on the same flight. Well, at least supposed to be.”  
Two of you look at each other and laugh.  
“My name’s Y/n.” You introduce yourself.  
“Glad to meet you, my name is Han Dong.” Her reply is polite but doesn’t seem cold at all.

Two of you watch one of the lucky flights depart as a plane soars to the skies. You look at the timetable again and then on the clock.  
“Guess we’re staying in here for the night.”  
“Guess so, but at least we’ve got a company of each other.” She sips on coffee. “It was getting pretty boring between just me and my phone.”  
“Same here.” You laugh it off, while taking a moment to appreciate Dong from up close. She looks even more stunning now when you can actually make out the texture of her skin, all the little movements of her lips while she speaks. More so, her eyes somehow make you weak. She was breathtaking from the distance, but from this close – she just looks like a supermodel, no less.  
“Are you a model by any chance?” This was for sure the dumbest compliment attempt you ever did to a girl.  
“One could say so?” She giggles and flips her hair.  
Both of you burst in laughter.  
“Shameless self-admiration, huh?” You tease her.  
She smiles at you again.  
“Enough about me, what do you do?”  
“I work in an international company, had a business trip to China and was about to go home, but the higher-ups are now suddenly sending me to Korea.” You weren’t intending on ranting to Dong, but the conversation was too comfortable and you opened up a little to a complete stranger.  
“Ah, that’s a shame. Your girlfriend back home probably misses you”  
You were startled by this a little, but you decide to go on.  
“I don’t have one.” You say and laugh awkwardly. “A complete loner.”  
“Oh, that’s a shame.” She looks genuinely surprised. One can’t help but wonder if she’s just this good at acting. “This handsome of a guy and without a girlfriend?”  
Now this was a question you weren’t prepared for. A stranger yet absolutely mind-blowingly beautiful girl telling you things like this wasn’t common to say the least.  
“Just happens this way, I guess.” You quietly rumble, still taken aback. Deciding that if it’s already gone this personal it won’t hurt asking her questions. “What about your boyfriend? Or a girlfriend for that matter?”  
“What about them? It’s easy when there’s none.” She laughs. “But in all seriousness… My job takes the best of me, I don’t think I can sustain a relationship without it falling apart. Or me falling apart in the process.”  
“Sounds like your job is very stressful”  
“It is, but at least I’m doing what I dreamt of doing since I was a kid, so I still think I am a happy person”  
“That’s reassuring to hear. None of my childhood dreams ever came true and now I’m living this boring life.” This was painfully true about you. “But at least I get to travel around the world… And meet a gorgeous stranger girl in the airport.”  
“You’re too kind to me.” She giggles again and leans toward you, moving her chair closer.  
  


You feel her leg brush your pants while she’s staring you dead in the eyes. There is no way this wasn’t intentional. Feeling awkward, you try to break from her gaze and look at the timetables. No change in there. Suddenly you feel her cold but soft fingers on your chin, pivoting your face towards hers.  
“No looking away, we’re playing the stare game.” She whispers in a barely audible fashion and bites her lip smearing a little bit of lipstick over.  
This is getting too spicy for you. You feel your blood run faster and the pressure building up below your stomach. In all this sudden change of mood you didn’t notice that Dong moved her slender leg right against yours. Your member starting to harden and you’re sure that you’re not the only one feeling it right now.  
“Oh, was this enough for you?” She asks with a sly grin.  
“Definitely wasn’t!” You exclaim and, to pay her back, pull her face closer.  
Before you know it your lips are entwined in a kiss. She was surprised and startled for a second but quickly gathered herself and got back at you. Your tongues begin dancing together in the weirdest of ways. The feeling of her soft lips pressed up against yours makes your thoughts rush more and more inappropriately. Finally, she breaks away from you as both parties almost completely lost their breath.  
“You kiss like a demon.” She states.  
“What is that even supposed to mean?”  
“Nothing. I wonder if you fuck like a demon as well.”  
This was enough for you. Your immediate thought was to rip off her clothes right then and there but you two were in the middle of an airport terminal and most probably get jailed. That prospect didn’t seem too alluring so you sprang up, took hold of Dong’s hand and rushed to the toilets. As it was getting late there weren’t as many people as before around.  
“Feeling risky today? I like your mood.” Her words didn’t help you at all.  
“Shut up!” You hiss and squish her buttcheek, not covered all that well by her shorts.  
Han Dong lets out a small moan and presses her legs together making her look all too eager. You hold her hand tighter and rush into the bathroom, locking the two of you in the first available stall before anyone around could even react. You lean for a kiss again and your face gets messy with her lipstick as you rush your hands around her body trying to unbutton the blouse she was wearing. Her moans get muffled by your mouth. Finally getting rid of the top you pave the way down with kisses, leaving red-ish marks wherever your lips touch her body. Bra came undone really quickly and you had a pair of gorgeous small perky breasts in full their glory in front of you. Your mouth starts devouring left breast, biting on the nipple while your massage the right one with your hand, rolling the soft flesh between your fingers. Dong moans while trying to undo your belt and, once she succeeds, your pants and underpants go down, freeing the rock-hard dick of yours. She pushes you away and, staring you dead in the eyes again, runs her long fingers against your shaft. The contrast between air warmth and the cold of her fingers makes you shudder. She continues to jack you off tightening the grip and increasing the speed. You let out a moan. Without breaking the eye contact she gets on her knees and, after rolling her tongue inside her mouth a little, she wraps her lips around your manhood, her mouth is wet and the way she sucks on your cock, creating a vacuum inside her mouth, soaking it in her saliva is sending pleasure waves up your body. Dong increases the tempo as you feel your head hitting the girl’s throat. Bits of the mix of her saliva and your precum drip from her mouth as she chokes herself on your dick, coming to rest on her breasts, making them glossy. The mess she creates seem to turn her on even more as she fondles her breasts while you try to push your dick ever deeper via pulling her hair. With the sheer willpower you break her head away from your dick and hastily move her shorts down, exposing her perfectly shaved pussy. A string of her juice is following the panties you pulled along. She puts a couple of fingers insider herself, immediately pulls them back.  
“Look what you did to me!” She licks the juices off her fingers. “Meanwhile, I taste good.”  
She winks at you as she leans against the wall and spreads her legs as wide as she can in that stall.  
“Then let me try it.” Perfectly understanding what she wants, you lean down.  
“Passengers Han Dong and Y/n of the flight to Seoul” a voice on the loudspeakers breaks through the usual hustle of the airport, “this is your last chance of boarding the flight. Please come to the gate…”  
“Shit!” Both of you exclaim at the same time. Dong just splashes her blouse over the bare breasts, not seeming to care about all the mess they are covered with. You can’t help but notice that your cock is red in her lipstick as you put the pants back on. You two run out of the stall to the gate. After the procedure of document checkup, you board the plane with already roaring engines about to depart. She and you are seated in the different parts of the airplane. Thinking that this is all there was to today’s adventure you’re about to tell goodbye to her and take your sit but she pulls you closer and whispers right into your ear: “After the takeoff!” and winks at you.

After the painfully slow process of taxiing, lining up and finally taking off you seem to get nervous. Your sexual tension didn’t go anywhere but you won’t start masturbating right in the middle of the aircraft. With your peripheral vision you see a familiar silhouette moving towards the back of the aircraft where the toilets are. Very certainly this is Han Dong, looking at you with the eyes full of lust. Once she locks herself up, you quietly walk towards the same stall and gently tap on the door.  
“It’s me, Y/n!” You keep your voice low just in case.  
The stall cracks and the sign changes to “FREE”. You enter to the sight of Dong undressing. There were not much more than just her panties on her.  
“Are we gonna do this right here?” You ask.  
“What’s wrong with it? You nearly fucked me in the airport bathroom yet you’re shy now? Or do you want to wait until we arrive?”  
Waiting any longer wasn’t an option for you, so you jump at her with the kisses. Your tongues start dancing together yet again as your hands explore her body. Now in the privacy of this restroom you get to take a better look at the body of a woman in front of you and the sight of it turns you on more with each second. Her collarbones are getting covered with your teeth marks all the while your hands are exploring her toned abdomen. Her milky skin hides some impressive muscles. As your hands work their way down you decide to tease her inner thighs a little. Dong lets out a moan, quite loud, and you know for sure you found the sensitive spot. You drop to the knees and start planting kisses on her thighs moving upwards, her fingers are playing with your hair as she gasps for air in reaction to your lips. You move your tongue up even more and it hits the fabric of her panties. Completely soaked in the juices. Backing off a little you look her in the eyes and see nothing but begging for the continuation. However, you’re not the one to give her pleasure this quickly. You start to tease her core through the fabric, slightly salty liquid oozing from the panties onto your tongue. Savoring her juices, you keep on kissing her lower lips underneath the last piece of cloth. Her hands creep towards the panties to remove those, but you stop her. You’re gonna be the one taking them off today. Sliding the cloth down, the silky-smooth skin glistening with her secretion is revealed. You take a second to admire her perfect pussy before finally pressing your lips against it. The moment you do you hear a loud moan reverb through the walls of the lavatory. You stand up, lean against her body and slide your fingers around Dong’s lips. There’s no lipstick left to smear anymore after she put all of it around the shaft of your dick. She gladly takes your fingers and licks on their skin. You push your fingers down and the redhead girl opens her mouth wide only to receive her self-soaked crumpled panties.  
“Now you won’t be so loud!” You say and spank her butt.  
She makes a muffled noise and your other hand feels humidity between her legs rise even more. Satisfied with the result you get back to where you stopped. She tasted delicious. And to prolong the degustation you tease her with your tongue and lips, smearing her juice all over your face. You add a finger, then two and the squishy sound is amplified with her hips moving to the rhythm. She starts to fuck herself on your fingers while you are licking all around her lower lips and the clit. Suddenly you feel sharp pain around your scalp as her nails dig inside your head. A moment later you’re unable to breathe, she pulls you so tight as if trying to reduce you from a human being to a face riding toy. You keep working your tongue as Dong shivers several times before soaking your chin, cheeks and a nose. The grip on your head weakens and you’re finally able to grasp for air. You look up and see her heavily inhaling and exhaling, beautiful eyes half closed. You remove the panties from her mouth and lean for a kiss again, as your lips play with each other you pull her down ever so slightly while supporting her back with your hand and adjusting the tip of your member against her swollen and dripping entrance. One sharp move and you’re balls deep inside of her. The cry she let out would’ve been loud had it not drown in your throat. As you move back and forth you feel her tight walls grind against your manhood while covering it in her juices. She squeezed you so tight yet you could still slip inside of her so easily. Her muffled moans and sharp nails biting into your back were driving you insane all the while her pussy gripping on your cock begged for your cum inside. Breaking from a kiss you assaulted her neck and sometimes just plainly biting on her velvet skin. Her eyes rolled over from the pleasure of you thrusting inside of her while there were hundreds of people just meters away from them. The thought of that brought your ever closer to the edge and Dong thrusting her hips at you while wrapping her flesh around your cock didn’t help either. Suddenly you feel her tightening around you even more and you put the last bits of willpower to the work keeping your tempo steady while the beautiful redhead woman lets out half-moan half-shriek in your ear and erupts with a waterfall, soaking your legs and creating a pool on the lavatory floor. You move inside of her for several more thrusts but clearly you aren’t able to hold much longer, you pull out, and move your cock close to the panting girl’s face. She gets the idea and almost swallows your member down her throat, while her tongue licks her own juices off of your shaft. Slender fingers touch your ballsack tipping you over the edge. You push as deep inside of her as you possibly can and eject everything you had. Which was quite a lot. She tried her best to keep all of it but a few drops escaped her mouth and dripped from the corner of it. When limp enough, you put your dick out, the girl smiles at you and opens her mouth. It’s full of white-ish liquid. She establishes her deadly eye contact and gulps on everything, sly grin on her face.

Escaping from the lavatory was met with weirded gazes of the people queuing for it but neither of you did care. She gave you a quick kiss and rushed towards her seat. Taking yours you fell into the sleep as the today’s ordeal tired you inside out.

Now in your hotel room in Seoul you rewind the moments of the craziest fuck of your life. Unlocking your phone and opening WeChat you see the message _“Busy now?”._ The sender is _Han Dong._


End file.
